Woman among women
by Makio
Summary: Nodoka decides that Ranma's contract as a 'Man among Men' is over however a Woman among women Ranma is not. Nodoka has to correct that...
1. A new contract

Woman among women

Lunarmoon15

Chpt.1 a new contract

(Insert boring and practically universally memorized disclaimer here)

This is my first Fanfic that's been pre read and fixed up before posting so I could still use some good criticism

They all sat in the television room. The table was put aside while Nodoka and Genma faced Ranma. Nodoka was wearing a kimono, kneeling with her legs tucked under her and her hands crossed in her lap. Genma sat beside her wearing his normal gi, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His face was oddly serious, with his eyes closed and wearing a frown.

Ranma's attention was squarely on the sheathed sword that lay between the two couples.

"Ranma, your father and I have something very important to discuss with you."

The boy took a moment to glance up from the weapon and look at his mother. He responded warily, "Yeah?"

"Almost eleven years ago, you and your father signed a contract for me. In the contract, Genma said that he would raise you to be a 'man amongst men,' and if he should fail, or you were unable to become a true man, you would both agree to commit seppuku. Ritual suicide."

Ranma swallowed. Looking at his father, he saw a bead of perspiration drip down the side of the old man's face. Ranma spoke up, "But Mom, I didn't even sign it! I was just a kid who put my handprint on it. I didn't know what it meant!"

"Even if you were a baby when he put his mark of the paper, I would want my son to live up to a contract. A man meets his obligations, even if he doesn't fully understand what they are when he made them."

"M- Mom..."

She gently raised one hand and spoke soothingly, "However, that being said, I feel that Ranma has met his obligations. Even in the face of his... unique problems, he has been the very image of a manly man."

Genma sighed, and Ranma listened expectantly.

"However" Nodoka paused and Ranma fixated his gaze on her "However, your unique situation has me concerned, I have thought about this matter extensively and have come to the conclusion that you are my son but also my daughter, and you hardly have show what I consider proper feminine behavior ."

"But I'm a guy! I ain't got no femininity to show!"

"Yes you are a guy but you are also a girl and I demand that you be a proper female." Nodoka pulled out 2 yellow sheets of paper from her sleeve one Ranma recognized easily it was the seppuku contract the Genma had made, But the other paper was similar to the contract but with minor differences.

"Ranma, I will hold your contract to be a man amongst men to be fulfilled once you sign this contract." Nodoka pushed the sheet towards Ranma.

"B-but Mom this is"

"I know Ranma, sign it and I hold your previous contract fulfilled however don't sign it then I will carry out the seppuku to the fullest extent." Nodoka gripped her sword firmly at her side.

Ranma looked down at the contract, it was rather blunt 'I shall raise Ranma to be a woman amongst women and if I fail mother and daughter shall commit seppuku ' Nodoka had already signed.

Ranma now held a pen in his hand, signing would mean he would have to be a girl and not just a girl but a girly girl on the other hand if he didn't sign then he would have to commit seppuku now normally Ranma would prefer death over being a girl any day but when he looks at his mother he feels guilty for all the lies he has told to her.

All seemed to move in slow motion as Ranma scribbled his name on the contract Nodoka smiled from ear to ear and destroyed the previous one, Genma smiled and muttered under his breath "I'm Free"

Ranma sat there solemnly staring off into space as Nodoka lifted a glass of water and gently and slowly poured it over Ranma "Let's Begin"

Authors notes:

Ok then what do you guys think I want to put a little more comedy no scratch that a lot more comedy in this story just had to set it up first. By the way I don't know much about Nodoka so I may be a little rough with her


	2. Chpt 2

Woman among women

Chpt.2 Makeover!

(What's the real point in a disclaimer its not like Rumiko Takahashi is out there looking for Fanfics without a disclaimer. Is she?)

Ranma Saotome never had a particularly easy life her father for one was a major source of the complications. Come to think of it her father was the source of all her complications in her life there was Jusenkyo, Neko-ken, multiple fiancés, yes her father was the cause of it all.

But this time it wasn't her fathers fault, this time it was her mothers. Her mother had forced Ranma to sign a new contract stating that she were to be a woman among women.

Now Ranma sat in the dojo as she listened to Soun and Genma struggle to add some new furniture up to HER room. Nodoka had obviously had this event planned because there was a large amount invested in the new bed and vanity which Nodoka could not afford without saving for quite some time.

Nodoka had planed a lot today and once Akane came home they were going out to 'update' Ranma's wardrobe.

Akane hasn't even been told of the situation yet and Ranma was certain that a mallet would be involved in the conversation.

"Ranma are you in here?" asked Nodoka as she walked into the room

"What is it mom."

"Here" Nodoka had handed Ranma a small box one of medium weight "Put it on."

Ranma just KNEW that she wasn't going to like this but she knew she wasn't going to like any of this so she swallowed her pride and looked in the box.

Ranma's eyes went wide inside there was a large bag of m.. ma.. Makeup and a dress but not just any dress a rather girly dress it was a soft blue dress which flared at the bottom with an even lighter blue lace trim.

Ranma took it out and stared at it for a while, when her eyes were quickly averted to a new matter when she lifted the dress a pair of bra's and panties fell out not just any panties but a red lace that eerily matched the color of her hair, if Happosai wasn't on a training trip right now then he probably would buy them off of Ranma instead of stealing (which is saying a lot).

"MOM, I can't wear this!"

"Yes you can Ranma and you will no buts about it if you're to be my daughter then you will dress appropriately."

"But I'm You're SON not you're daughter…"

"No you're my daughter" as Nodoka made a gesture towards Ranma's chest "and you will wear this or our contract will end sooner then you think."

Ranma froze and stared in shock at how forceful Nodoka was being so she gently packed the box and walked to the bathroom to change into THAT dress.

"I'm home" yelled Akane as it echoed through the halls.

"OH, Welcome home Akane did you have fun?" asked Kasumi as she popped her head out of the kitchen.

"It was great Kasumi." Akane chirped "But I need a bath."

Akane entered the bathroom and sweat dropped, Eyes boggled, tension built up. As she saw Ranma in the bathroom.

But that's not all Ranma was in red lace panties and struggling with her red lace bra (yes they match) cursing as she tried fit the clasp in the back together.

All seemed to move in slow motion "RANMA you pervert." Akane's mallet held high began to swiftly fall aiming to the soft spot that Akane can now easily identify on Ranma's head.

The mallet came down hard and fast when it was caught on something, specifically a unsheathed katana.

"Put the mallet down young lady." Nodoka demanded

"But Auntie Saotome did you see what Ranma's doing he's a pervert he must pay."

"Akane its not what it looks like." interrupted Ranma who was not able to get the bra on yet.

"You say that Ranma and yet you're the one with a bra and panties on."

"Akane I have to, Mom's making me."

"What Ranma get a decent story going you pervert."

"Yes Ranma I'm not making you do anything." Nodoka said in a soft sweet voice "Now get that bra on and put on that dress!"

"Ranma what's really going on here?" Asked a now super frustrated Akane who suspected that this was all some obscure plot to make her look like a fool.

"Put on the dress."

"Tell me now Ranma."

"Dress"

"Tell me"

"Stop!" Ranma screamed "Akane wait for a while till I get on the dress then I'll tell you what's going on. And Mom could you um…" Ranma was now blushing that was more red than her hair (or panties) " um could you help me with my Bra I can't get it on." Nodoka smiled and showed Ranma how to put on the bra and Akane stormed out of the bathroom in a state of high aggravation.

"Female training?" Akane said at the redhead in a state of mixed amusement and sympathy

"Yep, Mom made me sign a contract that I would be a woman among women so untill she says otherwise I'm to stay a girl, dress the whole nine yards this is going to be hell."

"Well Ranma since you're under a contract then I geuss that I'll go easy on you but you're still a pervert."

"Akane I would like to speak to you please… alone" Nodoka called from the dojo.

"Coming Auntie Saotome"

Akane walked into the dojo to see Nododka sitting in a formal Kimono "What do you want Auntie"

"Akane I'm sure you're aware of Ranma's situation and I want to ask a favor of you."

"OK but why are you making Ranma do this?"

"I have my reasons, now then onto the favor" Nodoka paused for what seemed like an eternity "Ranma may not be able to handle this without some support I want you to be more of a friend than a fiancee for this time."

"Alright Auntie but how long will this be?"

"I'm planning on three months then a test to see if Ranma is a true woman among women if not then I will extend the Female training."

"Uh huh but why three months?"

"Lets just say its for biology."

Akane Facefaulted

Ranma walked up to her room where she was stunned it was amazing how the remodled had gone by so quickly a wall now divide Nodoka's and Genma's side from her own. And on her side well lets just say it was highly feminine her bed had lots of shelves and mirrors on it and had soft pink sheets and a more hot pink blanket there were stuffed animals in the corner including one stuffed black pig which Ranma thought that Nodoka was to involved in her life. In the corner she saw her vanity which was quite impressive despite it being a vanity. It was made of cherry oak had a very nice mirror pictures of her friends were scattered around make-up was scattered about and a small book on proper application of make-up set on the edge of the vanity.

Ranma walked to her closet and took a peek inside all her Chinese clothing was gone and was replaced by what little dresses she had that she used for disguises. In her dresser all her boxers had been thrown out and replaced by the small package of bras and panties that she opened earlier.

Ranma walked out of here room when she noticed that moms katana had been hung above the door and a little note put aside saying 'Just a reason to get dressed every morning'

Ranma crumbled the note and walked out the door to go shopping in her 'dress'

Authors notes: Well chapter 2 yay I'm sorry for the delay in the update midterms came up sorry well next chapter my goal is at least 7 pages but I don't know what will happen though also after the shopping trip I wont have any ideas so post some suggestions in the reviews and ill see if I can tie that in please and thank you as for Nabiki I'll put here in next chapter she just doesn't really have an important part and another thing I can't seem to get to do the line break to stick on the story so you don't know when the scene changes could someone tell me how to do that


	3. Chpt3

Woman among women

Chpt. 3: (I can't think of a title)

Disclaimer (I never said I owned them in the first place so why should I say I don't own them)

FIRE FIRE FIRE: Good now that I got your attention I just want to say that I've looked into the Girl Days, issue it turns out that my editors have added lines from the story in their, well that's been dealt with properly that is they won't be editing anymore and I've read girl days so I can make sure that it doesn't happen again I apologize for any confusion on my part.

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break

Nodoka considered herself to be a good mother, she loved her daughter/son very much and just wanted what's best for Ranma. But Ranma was being insubordinate Nodoka had picked out a very nice dress for her and she wasn't even willing to try it on.

"Ranma I think you should try it at least."

"No way"

"But it looks soooo cute on you Ranma." teased Akane and Nabiki who insisted they come along.

"No"

Nodoka's eyes sharpened "Ranma, I demand you try it on this instant!"

"Don't wanna."

Humph "Well fine dear." Nodoka calmed down to a sweet gentle voice "Go home we won't buy you this dress."

Ranma froze she knew something was up, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Um ok are you coming too."

"No dear, Akane Nabiki and I still have some shopping to do, we'll meet you back home later."

Ranma left the store with the definite feeling that she shouldn't, but she was on her mothers last nerve and didn't want to risk her head getting chopped off.

Nabiki smirked "You're very clever Mrs. Saotome."

"Yes well Nabiki, I did once run a daycare. I know how kids think."

(The truth is that Nodoka did once run a daycare in an attempt to fill the void of not having a son anymore. However she was not very good at it because whenever the kids were bad she would make them sign a seppuku contract saying that they would not do that again. But Nodoka thought she did a good job, especially with little Billy who is now a power hungry murderer who believes himself to be a reincarnation of Hitler.)

"Well now lets get the rest of Ranma's clothes and go home."

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break

Today had not been especially fun day for Ranma the 'Shopping Trip' was a Disaster her mom kept picking everything out for her while Akane and Nabiki snickered and pointed at her.

But that's ok because now Ranma can go home and enjoy her weekend and worry about what she is going to do for school.

"Ranko! My pigtailed beauty! You have changed thy garments surely to show that you have broken free of the Demon Saotome's grip, now you can date me freely without worry."

(Confused reader, well let me explain. About a week before Nodoka found out about Ranma's secret they were on a little picnic trip when one said Tatawaki Kuno over heard them calling Ranma, Ranko and naturally assumed that was her true name and that Ranma was keeping her from truly revealing herself and falling for his manly charm.)

This Ranma didn't need this right now but fortunately that wouldn't be a problem because before Kuno could even embrace his Flame haired goddess he was run over by a charming delivery bike who we can only guess is YOU KNOW WHO.

"Airen!" Glomp "Wo Ai Ni" she giggled as she tightened her squeeze

Shampoo released her grip "Ranma why you wear a dress?"

"Well um, You see Shampoo my mo.."

"Did Akane do this?" Shampoo interrupted

"What no it was my…"

"No Akane not that smart."

"NO, Listen Shampoo it was.."

"It was that pervert Spatula girl wasn't it!"

"NO it wasn't Ukyo! It was.."

"Shampoo go and save Ranma from Spatula Girl!"

"No, Hey Stop running it wasn't UKYO… Wait!" Ranma attempted to run after the Amazon but wasn't quite use to heels.

"SPATULA GIRL, SHAMPOO GET YOU" she screamed as she ran down the streets of Nerima.

Ranma Trailed behind….

"Welcome to Okinomiyaki Ucchan's please sit dow…"Ukyo glared but kept flipping her 'yaki "Shampoo what do you want."

"You make Ranma wear dress, you pervert girl."

"Hey I Did not make Ranma-honey wear a dress."

"Wait… Ranma's wearing a dress." Ukyo began to snicker

"You no can play mind games with Shampoo I to to smart." Shampoo said while smirking and tapping her temple.

"Hey I Already told you I didn't make Ranma wear any dress!"

"Liar, Shampoo teach you a lesson!" Shampoo pulled out her Bonbori from stuff space.

"What's going on?" Asked Konatsu who just came from washing dishes

"This is my fight Konatsu go in the back and finish up."

"Humph, Ukyo's fight is my fight." said Konatsu as he got into position.

"And Shampoo's fight is my fight!" Said a mysterious robed figure to a unsuspecting customer.

"I will not allow you to disgrace the Flame Haired Ranko any longer, you shall now feel the wrath of the great Tatawaki Kuno." (insert Dramatic lightning)

"Who's Ranko?"

"Yeah?"

"Who?"

"Surely you are speaking of the Flaming crown of Ranko my beloved."

"No we are talking about Ranma."

"Saotome has returned, then he will be smighted by the Rising star of Furinkan High School." (more dramatic thunder)

Ranma had finally made it to the restaurant where a unlikelyexceptinNerima event was occurring and could all be solved either two ways go home and let them fight or but in and surely get hit, trampled and Glomped upon.

But Ranma knew that she would most likely be hit, Trampled and Glomped either way so she went home, after all explaining this to Akane was hard enough.

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break

"Were Home!" Akane yelled as it carried throughout the Dojo

"Welcome home Akane dinner will be ready soon." Kasumi said cheerfully as if she had any other way to say it.

"Auntie Saotome Where do you want all of Ranma's Clothes?"

"Well that's a silly Question Akane, in her room of course."

"No I mean her Boy clothes."

"Put them away, dear we can't have Ranma tempted to change into boxers or slacks."

"Um… won't she need them later when she changes back."

"I think that will be for a while she is strongly against this... for some reason."

"Gee I wonder why." muttered Akane

"What was that dear."

"Oh Nothing, Auntie Saotome."

Ranma Entered the Doorway to find her clothes neatly packed away and in storage containers. So she naturally rushed up to her room, where she stood in shock There were dresses as far as the eyes can see and they were all highly cute, highly feminine, and highly frilly. Here dresser consisted not of the plain cotton panties she chose at the store but rather enticing lingerie that was extreme for even Play Boy. Her socks had prancing pictures of chibi Sailor Moons that sat next to her night gown which was hunter green silk that hugged the waist and cut off at the thigh leaving absolutly nothing to the imagination.

The only good thing is they didn't by that dress.

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break

Author notes: There we go sorry for the delay I was stumped as to what to write next but I have a little Q&A for you concerning an upcoming chapter

There revised and rewritten

Q&A

1.Is there anything you would like to see happen

2.how many people know of Ranma's curse at school everyone or just Hiroshi and Daisuke (I think thats right) and the people entered around him

3. what romantic couple would you like to see I was thinkin (mutter mutter)


	4. Uniforms

Woman among women

Chpt. 4

(I realize that I don't have funny disclaimer jokes)

Line break Line break Line break Line break

The classic morning ritual of Ranma beating the snot out of Genma and then putting him into a state of furriness had change since the new contract was made. Now Ranma begins her mornings arguing to her mom that she shouldn't have to wear this dress or that skirt because she is a guy while Nodoka counters "Not right now your not" and demands Ranma to wear said dress or said skirt. Afterwards Ranma storms off to her room where she puts on the dress, but little does Nodoka know Ranma had stopped wearing her scanty bra and panties and switched to boxers she just couldn't see the need for them it was also the only way Ranma could think of to rebel against his mother at this point.

However this morning was slightly different Ranma was now concerned of the issue of going to school as a girl. Where the boys would drool and the Kuno's would rhyme and the insanity of her day generally begins.

"Mom can I wear slacks today?"

"I don't know Ranma-chan I think you should wear a skirt you look nice in skirts."

"But But….." Ranma had to think of something

"But all my skirts are dirty."

"All of them?"

"Yep"

"And you're dresses."

"Yes, so can I wear slacks, PLEASE."

Akane stared in shock, she rarely ever hears Ranma say please. Maybe the girl-in-training was starting to turn around.

Nodoka sighed "Ok, but only because you have been so good lately."

Somewhere deep inside it hurt Ranma to lie to his mother but Ranma at the moment despised his mother she had gone insane, assuming he was a girl. But Ranma could stomach it.

"Thank you very much."

Nodoka smiled "That was very polite of you Ranma, I am proud of what a proper lady you are being."

"Yes Ranma you're a very proper young WOMAN." teased Nabiki.

"Don't tease her Nabiki Ranma-chan is doing very well." interrupted Kasumi.

"Guys stop, I don't like being called a lady."

"Well then." interjected Genma who for the past few days had been playing shogi sleeping or in the dojo trying his best to avoid Nodoka even if his seppuku contract was up she was still a scary woman.

"Ranma my bo… er daughter you need to go to school and see if they will let you in as a girl."

"Ranma hoped and prayed that it wouldn't be allowed"

Line break Line break Line break Line break

Tatawaki Kuno hated his father for who he is, but the truth is the Tatawaki is a lot like his father when he describes any fair maiden he addresses them by there hair the 'raven crown of Akane Tendo' or the 'Flame haired Goddess' the 'pig tailed girl' yes Kuno was much more like his father than he would ever admit but of course he is also blind to this fact.

Right now Kuno was in his deep meditation wondering why Ranko his love was now wearing dresses, yesterdays incident at the dining resort of Okinomiyaki Ucchan's had left him all but baffled why were they saying Saotome was wearing a dress? And exactly how did those two Chinese citizens turn into animals it must be some strange magic that was beyond his comprehension.

"Master I bring great news."

"What is it my dear Sasuke? You are interrupting my meditation."

"Yes Master, I'm sorry but I you're loyal servant have discovered something wonderful it is about you're beloved Ranko."

"Come man tell me what you know."

"Yes master, it appears that Ranko will be starting school at Furinkan today. That is if you're father will let her."

"And why would he not."

"That I do not know master."

"Then I will take responsibility and discuss with my father the importance of a good Education, for the one I love cannot be illiterate or else how would she be able to enjoy my exquisite poetry and extraordinary vocabulary."

"You do have wonderful sense of literature upon you master."

"And why should I not, now be gone I must finish my meditation."

Line break Line break Line break Line break

"So keiki want to go ta school as girl."

"No."

"Ranma behave you're self." chided Nodoka "That is correct, is there anyway we can arrange this."

The principle thought for a moment "Well I suppose I can arrange that, but only if keiki gets a proper haircut."

"Hey I do not want a haircut from you of all people!"

"Ranma you have to respect authority. May I ask what kind of haircut this is."

The principle showed her a picture of his female cut style. Nodoka's eyes sharpened "My daughter will NOT have her hair cut that way!"

"Well then Keiki won't be able to come to school."

"Hold it right there you vile excuse for a father." as Kuno barged in "The flame haired Ranko needs to have a fine education if I am to wed her."

"And who said you would get to marry me!"

Nodoka leaned over and whispered into Ranma's ear "Why is this man calling you Ranko?"

"It's a long story mom."

"Really well if you are ta be Tachi's bride then you need a splendid education."

"But I'm not Going to be Kuno's Bride."

"Ranma just pretend so we can get into school." Nodoka begged

"No mom I wanna go as a guy."

"Ranma that's not possible you need to stay a girl."

"But I miss hot water, and staying a girl is really causing more harm then good."

Nodoka blinked "Really you seem more at peace, you are hardly in fights anymore."

"That's just it I need to have a fight to calm down I am so stressed out."

"Really well I can fix that." Nodoka winked and gave a warm friendly smile

Kuno then overheard there conversation and noted something. "Excuse me mam but why do you call Ranko, Ranma."

"That's her name Ranma."

"I See clearly Saotome has gotten to you using some sorts of sorcery."

"No that's not it." Nodoka said.

"Hmmm, Perhaps you are right Saotome is not that smart, he must have had aid from the Chinese shape shifters."

"Are you saying my son is stupid."

Ranma brightened a little after that since the contract she had not heard Nodoka call Ranma her son. She was glad to hear that Nodoka still knew who she was.

"Forgive me, I mean my Daughter."

Oh well.

"No Ranko is not stupid."

"It's Ranma."

"Mom lets get out of here Kuno isn't going to understand."

"Just a minute. So Ranma can go to school as a girl?"

"Yes, but Keiki will be under watch and will have to wear a Uniform."

Ranma sighed she hated wearing a skirt and she hated the Furinkan uniform even more.

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break

Author notes: I've been reading you're reveiws carefully I fixed the martial arts thing and alot of you seem intent on suicide, blood, murder and the like but I want to keep this on a lighter side I'l have ranma rebel just nothing so extreme. Also you may have noticed a slight...ok ok a major personality shift in this chapter I am hoping for her to get better.


	5. Defiance

Woman among women

Chp. 5

Defiance

Makio

-Ok I revised this chp. Sorry I didn't know what I was thinking it was off characterbut to be fair this entire story is off character I know this will never ever happen but wake up Jusenkyo Ranma Akane and everybody AIN'T real nomatter how much you want it to be (this is where I start my angry rant) ok now I have to say I don't write this story for you guys I write it for me just to get it out of my head ok so I can't do everything and will end up disappointing people which leads me to my second rant if you can't say anything nice don't say it at all I GREATLY appreciate constructive criticism but when you just plain out say this sucks then I don't really like that ok learn some courtesy and be nice

* * *

"Akane I am tired of the way my mom bosses me around."

"Well she IS you're mother Ranma, and if you don't like it why don't you tell her."

"No I got a better idea." Ranma's eyes lit up as she ran upstairs.

Akane heard Ranma enter her room and then ran into the bathroom where she heard the dreaded SPLASH. She ran up hoping that Nodoka didn't hear.

"Ranma!" Akane burst through the door "What do you think you are doing? If you're mom finds out she will kill you (literally)"

"Not without this she won't" Ranma held up the seppeku sword and then snapped it in half.

Akane stared in aww as Ranma's face began to beam and glow with triumph.

"Now I don't have to go to school as a girl, and no more dresses or make-up or anything like that." Ranma began to laugh hesterically.

* * *

"I don't know Ranma…." Was all Akane muttered

Nodoka's eyes bulged and she began to choke on her tea when she saw her son walking down the stairs in his male form, she didn't understand she was being perfectly fair with Ranma.

"Ranma dear why are you like that?" Nodoka's eyes were watery she never wanted to kill Ranma (or herself) but he had broken the contract and she must do what must be done.

"Mom you're crazy seppeku contract is being called off. I have had it with all you're threats no more." Ranma threw the broken blade at her feet, "with no seppeku blade that means no death and we can all live happier. (At this point Genma actually put a smile on his face which Nodoka quickly shot down) Nodoka's tears quickly turned to anger.

"Ranma how dare you destroy my family's air loom, and break our contract." Nodoka furiously stood and walked menacingly towards Ranma. "However you have found a hole in the contract and I must bow down for now but Ranma you have angered you're mother do not think that you're deed will go unpunished." With that Nodoka walked out the door

Akane came down "Ranma you made her pretty mad, I wonder what she is going to do to you?"

"Akane, I cornered her there's nothing she can do to me."

"Ranma my boy" Genma stood and began to speak "You have no idea what you're mother is capable of.

"Aww pops she can't do nothin' to me" Ranma's old speech patterns quickly set back in "I'm going to put my room back to the way it was before my mom went insane."

* * *

Nodoka was about two blocks away from the Tendo's when inspiration struck her yes Ranma was going to suffer and suffer big time she began to make her way to the Cat Café.

Cologne was sweeping up when she saw the tall ominous figure of an angry woman in the door way, it was Nodoka as Cologne could recall that was her Son-in-Law's mother.

"You are Cologne correct?" Nodoka asked (Shampoo's making a delivery)

"Yes and you are Nodoka, Am I correct?" Cologne eyed her curiously "What is it that you want."

"I have come concerning a special artifact, The Pail of Preservation."

Cologne smirked "So my Son-in-Law is causing a bit of trouble in the Tendo household. Well you're in luck I just recently borrowed the Pail from the Musk to punish a certain duck." She looked in the corner where mousse sat in a cage sulking in the corner. "You can borrow it but Son-in-Law will not like it, and most likely hate you."

Nodoka closed her eyes "Yes I know."

"Right well" Nodoka grabbed the Pail of Preservation "I'll be off "

* * *

Night had set and Nodoka had yet to return which made Ranma all the happier a huge bonfire was going on in the back as Ranma savagely danced around it throwing in his girl stuff. He didn't know if it was the fumes from the makeup burning or the joy of being male that made him feel so relaxed but all he knew right now was that he waqs on top of the world (Which as we all know is a VERY bad sign) which is just that.

After a long night of savagery and dancing Ranma decided to take a much wanted shower in male form a shower with HOT water it never felt so good.

After the wonderful shower Ranma slipped on his recently bought boxer's (he couldn't find his old clothes) and went to bed.

Nodoka slipped in the Tendo household around midnight it was amazing how easy it was to sneak into the Home she is going to have to suggest better security to Mr. Tendo when the time came. She sneaked to Ranma's room, Pail in hand when she opened the door anger began to flood over her again everything was back to the way it was all of her money had just gone down the drain she clenched the ancient wood of the pail so hard that it almost cracked.

Nodoka slowly poured cold water over Ranma and then the Pail it was amazing how unmoving Ranma was when water was being poured on her.

Ranma slightly shifted in her sleep to make room for her newly acquired breast and began to snore.

* * *

Ranma yawned as she awoke and then slowly began to realize that she was a She (does that make since o.0) at first her immediate thought was Nabiki and a late night photo shoot but she quickly passed that thought /Nabiki had made a hefty profit from these past few nights of Ranma in a night gown. That's when Ranma saw the little cartoon drawing of Nodoka sticking out her tongue at Ranma She could be very childish. Regardless Ranma simply went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ranma quickly ran To her mothers room naked and barged through the door. "What have you done! I can't change back!"

Nodoka sat up "Well dear it wouldn't be called the Pail of Preservation if it didn't freeze you're current form."

"Mom how dare you… I am so mad"

"I said you would be punished Ranma and I meant it." Nodoka interrupted

Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun and Genma all walked in.

"What's going on?" Asked a weary and also agitated Akane

"Nothing dear but Ranma will be a girl much longer now, in fact until I say other whys you must all address him and her and any reference will result in a immediate punishment."

The Five Gulped "Okay Mrs. Saotome"

Nodoka turned to Ranma "From now on it is going to be much harsher"

* * *

to be continued

Authors notes: alright once again I am sorry for not updating for a LONG time but I will get back in the groove of doing so I have the next 2-3 chapters figured out so no more suggesting anything please BUT if you do want to help me then go here **h t t p / w w w . n e o p e t s . c o m / r e f e r . p h t m l ? u s e r n a m e m a k i o c h a n**** w/out spaces and create a new account you are welcome to mail me there to. I will update as soon as I get at least 8 referalls - ok so while I was away I found a new fun manga similar to Ranma called futaba-kun change I really like this manga an think you will to well this is makio signing off R&R**


	6. Corrections

Woman among women

Makio

Chp. 6 The solution and inevitable revert ion

(oco) ok so I calmed down so what if people don't like what I write I'M writing right o.0. well I just wanted to say that I show you chapter 6 now - ps. I revised chp. 5 if you haven't already found out

* * *

With what little money Ranma was on her way to China.

Ranma relaxed while on the plane what did his mother think when she used the pail that he couldn't reverse it sure it was a shock , but Really how did she even learn about the pail (either does the author XD clever woman) in any case his curse will be broken and he can change back into a man again but he didn't dare go to Jusenkyo for fear of falling into the wrong spring lousy guide can't even keep track until the victim emerges then he knows who it is.

"Please fasten you're seatbelts we will be arriving in Xiawang city."

(made up place that's magically ten minutes from the musk's village)

Ranma closed his eyes he would soon be male and the there's nothing his mother could do.

* * *

Nodoka sat in Ranma's room in tears, the pail was strewn across the room she could remember the events that took place right after Nodoka told Ranma it was to be tougher.

"From now on it will be a lot tougher."

"I hate you! I'm leaving!" Ranma jumped out the window.

"Mrs. Saotome…." Akane responded wearily but all Nodoka could hear has those words running through her head.

"Wha.. What have I done?"

The Tendo's left the failed mother alone Genma sat beside her despite being a lazy fat furry father he could still be a devoted husband…. At times

"There there dear, I'm sure Ranma doesn't really hate you, you know teenagers raging hormones and Ranma has a lot of both hormones."

"I'm horrible I couldn't see that my own daughter was suffering." Nodoka clenched Genma's gi and began to cry silently. Genma just sat there motionless tears staining his clothes.

* * *

"We have now landed in Xaiwang city, please gather you're belongings."

Ranma hopped off the plane and started running towards the musk village he had to get the kettle at al cost. He hopped and skipped over hills and what seemed like mountains until finally he began to see the Musk's grand viilage.

"Halt who goes there…. Oh its Saotome." The gaurds replied with a sigh "I want a fight"

"I'm here to see Herb." The petite girl demanded in the loudest voice that could even command a man.

"Very well we shall inform Master Herb. Come with us." The guard gestured into the village.

Ranma found herself standing in front of the huge mansion that is Herb's "Herb I need the unlocking Kettle." She announced in that o so demanding voice.

Herb stepped out onto the balcony "There's no need to shout, come inside."

Ranma walked inside there were great halls of gold and silver, the guards ushered her into Herb's domain.

"So you want the unlocking kettle for what may I ask." Herb had a Smirk on his face

Ranma grinned "You should know." She poured Herb's hot tea over herself

"Hmmmm, I see how did this happen."

"Well…" Ranma began telling the long story of what happened to Her. (it took hours)

"I see, and you're mother is she doing this just to be mean?"

"Well no, I guess not." Ranma look down on herself.

"Then why do you think she is doing this?" Herb asked with an inquisitive nature.

"Because she's insane!" Ranma slammed her hand on the table "She thinks that I have to be a suitable woman when I'm really a man. It doesn't make any sense!"

"You think that huh. So I should give you the unlocking kettle, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Herb you know I can snap you in two now don't you." Ranma said with a smirk and went into her classic fighting pose.

Herb Smirked "Yes I know, I heard all about Saffron's death from my informants."

"And you still won't give me the kettle?"

"Ranma according to you're story you're mother was never there for you're childhood and you grew up without a mother right?"

"Yes" Ranma looked at the musk in curiosity.

"So she missed you taking you're first step and you're first words she missed you becoming a man correct?"

"Yes I guess." Ranma looked down the guilt was starting to get to her

"I think Ranma that you're mother is just trying to see you grow up again she missed you're entire childhood and just wants to teach her only child, I think that if my mother was still around I would let her teach me to be a suitable woman even though I wouldn't like it she is my mother, and in you're case you're mother, Nodoka I believe has acknowledged you as a 'man amongst men' do you know how heart breaking that must be to somebody to only see their child as a baby then turn into a man and not getting to see any thing in between. She is just trying to fill the emptiness in her life. And though I don't agree with her methods I think she just wants to spend time with you." Herb closed his eyes "I sometimes think of what my mom was like."

Herb pulled out the unlocking kettle and placed it on the table "You can have this if you truly think that you're mother is just doing this because she is 'insane' I won't stop you." Herbs eyes trailed off in the distance.

The longest period passed without a sound from either one of them, the silence was finally broken by Ranma.

"I'll be back for this." Ranma walked over to Herb and stood shoulder to shoulder, "When the time is right, I'll be back…" And as quickly as Ranma came to the village she was gone.

* * *

Nodoka's eyes were red from the tears as she lay asleep at Genma's lap, who was gently stroking her hair and staring at her lovingly.

In the other room Akane and Kasumi both sat together pondering the recent events that have conspired.

"Why would Ranma say that to his mother Kasumi?"

"Akane you don't remember much of your own mother do you?"

"No" Akane responded wearily

"You use to say you hated her every time you got upset, then you would storm into you're room and barricade you're self with stuffed animals."

"Really?" Akane looked at Kasumi with a look of shock she would never imagine doing that to her mother.

"Yes, it is natural for a child to say but they don't mean it they may hate you at the moment but they will still say I love you in the morning."

"But Ranma is 17 he should now better."

"No I don't think he does, Ranma has never had a chance to bond with his mother and under the circumstances a very negative bond was forming Ranma just had a tantrum give her time and she will turn around."

"But but…"

Kasumi pressed her fingers against Akane's lips "No buts Akane, Ranma will come home when she is ready, where ever she is. Go to bed and you'll fell better in the morning I promise."

* * *

The sun rose early to greet the day as the rays of light tickled Nodoka's nose she awoke to see Genma asleep next to her still caressing her hair. She heard the door open from down stairs, and realized that it must be her son. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could stumbling and tripping over her own kimono, still wiping tears from the previous night away but proved unsuccessful for new ones just appeared in their place.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs she saw Ranma gently closing the door behind her, her face was red and it was evident that she ran to get here.

"Ranma!" Nodoka yelled in a sad voice, she rushed over and hugged her Son "I'm sorry Ranma I'm so sorry" tears began to stain Ranma's shirt "I'm a horrible mother, I'm so sorry." Nodoka stayed on her knee's gripping tighter around Ranma. "You can be a man again just promise to stay my son."

Ranma gently laid her hands on her mothers shoulders. "No I'm sorry we will finish this, together. I will be proud be you're daughter no matter how much I dislike it."

Nodoka wiped the tear's from her eyes "Really? Are you sure? I can't be any easier on you and I don't want to lose you again."

Ranma smiled "I know."

Akane began to come down the stairs for her morning jog.

"Like I said, we will finish this together."

* * *

Authors notes: that was deep about as deep as it'll go for this fic well anyways i just want to say that i don't know if the musk has their own village or what it looks like nor do i know if Herb is EVER that gentle. I just wrote what came to mind ok and please sign up here **h t t p / w w w . n e o p e t s . c o m / r e f e r . p h t m l ? u s e r n a m e m a k io c h a n w/out spacesi won't updat till i get atleast 3 referrals k so just please sign up and by the way i know i lost some readers with that horrible chp. i wrote but hopefully i will get them back with this i hope for the comedy to come back soon**


	7. Chapter 7

Woman among Women

Makio

Chp. 7

OK then alrighty well I got a lot to say right now so first off plot holes many say that's my biggest problem with the story is the plot holes so I'm gonna fill them #1 Ranma having money- I based this assumption on that I would think that some money would have been given from the wedding or that Ranma had a tidy sum saved from working at the Cat Café #2 Cologne having the pail and not the kettle- this was an intentional error on my part so that Ranma would have a reason to go to herb and have that little talk #3 Nodoka knowing of the pail- she knew about the pail because I'm the author and I say so ok now that I have some holes filled I must say please don't use intelligence when reading this story I find that all bad reviews I get is about "o this is ooc", or "Blah bitty blah bitty blah blah I can't see this happening" Out of all seriousness don't try to analyze the story just enjoy it if you don't try to point out the errors then you can make any story enjoyable ok so I was reading some of my old stories to see if I got better at writing and I noticed that my stories are really SHORT I couldn't believe it because when I type them out on word they are like 5 pages long, also I noticed some of the humor is lost in the later chapters and the story just becomes a story not a funny story, also I only have 3 Ranma volumes and have only read up to volume 29 I don't know what happens past that point if you know any site that will give me the Ranma manga then I would appreciate it maybe then the characters won't be butchered so much finally I really do want you to sign up at neopets while referring me you may not like the site but please be nice you don't have to play just sign up if you do have a account there you can reach me at Makiochan now that that's settled I am proud to announce a much longer chp.7

* * *

Ranma and her mother sat in the television room, irony has it that is where the contract was signed for Ranma to become a woman among women a contract that Ranma never wanted and still doesn't but wants to make his mother happy, so she will bear the shame of it all. Currently Ranma and her mother were negotiating the rules of the contract.

"Mom, if I do this then there will be limits to what I will go through with."

"Ok, what are you're conditions." Nodoka still had tears in her eyes from the previous night.

"First of all, no frilly girly dresses, I am a man no matter how I look I will wear female clothing but nothing that would be considered girly."

Akane sat by Ranma's side "Ranma are you sure you want to go through with this you're mother is willing to let you be a man."

Ranma whispered in Akane's ear "I'm sure, after all how will it look to the Musk if I go back this soon."

Akane looked at Ranma in confusion "The Musk?" she thought.

Nodoka fidgeted for a bit "Some feminine dresses are required Ranma."

Ranma looked at her, "2 is the maximum that I will own any more and the deal is off."

"You have a deal, do you have any other terms?"

"Yes, I want to choose what I wear if I am going to be stuck as a girl I want to still be me I don't want you to stick me in every fluffy pink night-gown you see."

Nodoka sighed "Deal, but I get final say in every thing you buy and Akane must be present for all purchase when I'm not around."

"And I want to keep my Chinese shirts. And all my male clothing for that matter."

Ranma nodded and looked over at Akane with a twisted kind of smile.

"Now for my conditions, you will be under my wing and do as you're told." Nodoka's voice became its old commanding voice. "You will do everything within the schedule."

Ranma pondered for a bit and thought to herself silently "She has a schedule?"

"Deal as long as it does not interfere with my terms you are free to mold me to you're liking." Ranma didn't like the idea of being moldable like clay, it made her feel soft.

"Ranma can I talk to you for a minute?" Akane pulled Ranma to the side and began whispering "Is that really all you want you are leaving a lot openings for things that she can do to you."

"Yes I'm sure Akane after all this is training what would good it be without the full intensity of it."

Akane looked at Ranma sympathetically, Ranma clearly didn't know what she was getting into.

"Now" Nodoka interrupted "Where are all you're clothes am I correct that you burned them all."

"Um.. Yes I did I'm not sorry either." Ranma said in a very stern voice

Nodoka sighed so much money had just gone up in flames "How much do you have on you, school starts soon and you don't have a uniform."

"I spent all my savings on the plane ticket." Ranma stated bluntly

"Plane ticket? In any case if you want to be your own kind of girl then you are going to buy your own clothing, you need a job."

Ranma thought back and to his own recollection he has only ever had a job while trapped in female form, irony struck again it seems.

"Where are you going to work Ranma?" Akane asked with curiosity.

"The Cat Café is out I can't handle that ordeal again I guess I could always check with Dr. Tofu he might need some extra help."

Nodoka closed her eyes in thought for awhile "You have no female clothing?"

"No, I burned everything to a crisp."

"Well until you get some money I suppose you could always borrow some of Akane's clothing."

"What, no way her clothes don't fit me there real tight around the chest."

Akane's eyes began to twitch and her mallet began to materialize from stuff space.

"And the waste is always to baggy." Of course that line cinched it Akane's mallet of doom had fully appeared and shown its reality as it hit Ranma's hard head.

As the lump began to grow Ranma bit her tongue, it was hard not to start a argument but she knew that she never won arguments with Akane.

Akane stormed off to get in her morning jog grumbling about Ranma being a jerk and wishing that Nodoka was especially hard on her.

"Right well, maybe that's not the best choice." Nodoka couldn't help but chuckle at Ranma's welt. "I know we can get Nabiki to lend you the money."

Ranma looked at his mother clearly Nodoka didn't know how evil Nabiki could be with her money. "Mom I don't think that's such a good idea."

"It's either that or borrow some of Akane's clothes you're choice."

Ranma grumbled a few words of choice and agreed to asking Nabiki even though in the long run it will most likely put her in debt.

Kasumi walked into the kitchen, to perform her motherly duties.

"Looks like the family is starting to wake." Nodoka looked up the stairs and watched Genma fall down them.

* * *

Ranma stood outside Nabiki's door and took a deep breathe, at the breakfast table Ranma avoided asking Nabiki for money while she explained to everybody the new conditions.

"Nabiki, I have a favor to ask." Ranma gulped as she slowly opened the door, when it comes to money Nabiki could even scare loan sharks.

Nabiki was flipping through a shopping magazine and circling what she was going to scam the next guy into buying her.

"What do you want Ranma? Trying to hide from you're mother already." Nabiki smirked

"No actually me and mom discussed it and need to umm borrow some money." Ranma flinched.

Nabiki smiled "How much?"

"I don't know enough to buy some clothes." Ranma fiddled with her fingers while speaking.

"Alright, and because I'm in such a good mood it's only a 10 interest." Nabiki walked over to her closet and pulled out a large safe.

Ranma's eyes went wide when Nabiki opened up the metal case, money poured out of it. "You have all that? How long did it take you to save that much?"

Nabiki chuckled "This is only what I made while you were wearing those night-gowns its amazing what guys will pay to see you dressed like a girl."

Ranma began to get a little angry but couldn't help but feel special she never thought that she could make money by sleeping, if Genma knew about this then he would probably go to China and have a little dunk in the nyannichuan himself.

Nabiki grabbed a pile of yen and handed it to Ranma. "Since I can make such a good profit from you, I'm gonna even let you keep the change but I want to go shopping with you today."

Ranma rolled her eyes not only was Akane and her mother coming along but know Nabiki was to.

"Alright, you can come."

"Great after all, We can't have you buying something the guys wouldn't want to look at now do we."

Ranma was feeling used.

* * *

Soun and Genma sat in the Dojo, they were going to have a rigorous sparing match with each other but decided that a nice game of shogi and a cold beer would help clear their heads much faster.

"Saotome, do you think that it is wise to let you're wife treat Ranma this way."

"I do Tendo, after all what kind of husband would I be if I were to let Nodoka not spend time with her son."

"You, seem to be very much devoted to Nodoka, Saotome. Why didn't you act this way before she destroyed you're contract."

Genma sweat dropped "Uh Um.. Well"

"Is it because you fear Death above you're love for you're wife, Saotome you should be ashamed." Soun was shaking his head "Why did you even create that contract."

Genma began to chug his beer, he slammed the empty glass on the ground and closed his eyes as if in search for a deep and prophetic answer "I was drunk."

Soun, of course, face faulted. And Genma took that as an advantage to arrange the board pieces to his favour

* * *

Ranma fidgeted with her shirt as she waited for Akane and Nabiki to get ready, it amazed her how long it took for two girls to get ready.

Akane and Nabiki came down in their usual attire, Nabiki was in her short shorts and Akane was in a pale orange sun dress.

"Shall we go?" Nodoka looked over at everybody "Are we all ready?"

"Yeh, lets get going already." Ranma began walking hastily towards the door

"Geez Ranma, why the rush? Can't wait to see the lingerie?" Nabiki nuged Akane

Ranma stopped in her tracks it didn't occur to her that she had to buy lingerie, all she thought was a few dresses and blouses.

"Nabiki don't be such a tease." Akane scolded as she walked over to the petrified Ranma "Come on I can help you with underwear."

Ranma didn't really like the way Akane was smiling she seemed way to lax for what she was talking about.

At the store Ranma felt as though everyone was watching her. Even though nobody knew who she was there she felt like they could tell that she was a guy nervously rummaging through dress after dress.

The three girls were all off in their own wing of the store, Nabiki was hanging around the night gowns picking out which ones could make the most profit from while Akane was over at the Blouses trying to decided what would match Ranma's eyes best. Nodoka stood very close to Ranma however as she giggled when ever Ranma would hold out a dress, in turn the Girl in training would quickly put it back and continue rummaging.

Nothing really appealed to Ranma, it wasn't that she was trying to pick the best dress but was trying to find one that left hints of masculinity in them but apparently this store didn't sell those kind of things. Ranma would have to ask Akane where she got her clothes.

Unsatisfied Ranma just grabbed three Random dresses and moved over to Akane and stared at her hesitantly "Uh um, Akane can I ge get you're help wi with.."

"Don't stutter Ranma you sound like an idiot." Akane grabbed Ranma's shirt and dragged her over to the underwear. "So what do you want?"

"Uh um the kinds I use to wear?"

"Really, Ranma those were really risqué and kind of appealing to the eye."

"What do you mean appealing Akane?" Ranma eyed her suspiciously

"Oh Ranma dear" Nabiki walked over with ten to fifteen nightgowns in hand "Akane means you were wearing the kind of clothing that guys really like."

"What? Mom how could you!"

"Well I thought…"

"No you know what it doesn't even matter now. Akane what else is there?"

"Well there's push up bra's and one that holds you're figure sports bra's.."

"Wait, what's a sport bra?" Ranma liked that after all anything with the word sport in it then it can't be all feminine.

"Well basically it's a bra that supports the chest to prevent bouncing and chafing during rigorous exercise."

"That one, I want that one." Ranma sounded oddly excited

"And panties?" Nodoka interrupted, "What kind do you want?"

"Um.. sports ones?"

Akane and Nabiki just started laughing hysterically

Nodoka couldn't help but giggle, "There are no sports panties, there's silk and lace and many different styles, but I'll leave it to you."

Akane wiped the tears from her eyes "Come on Ranma I know just what you need." Akane showed Ranma some very basic plane white cotton panties, "I think this is what you would like simplistic and not at all appealing."

"Alright" Ranma sighed "Lets get those." Its been a long day.

Ranma and the gang came home just in time for supper; Soun and Genma were bickering about who cheated last in shogi and Kasumi was setting the table.

Ranma went upstairs to put away her things, when a pair of panties came gently floating down from the ceiling…..

* * *

WOW That was a long chapter took me three days to write - hopefully I didn't make to many mistakes this time I plan on redoing the earlier chapters when I stop being lazy --' I also plan on releasing three more Ranma stories 1 Harry Potter story and a Fatal Frame story (it's a scary game for those who doesn't know) well until then this is Makio signing off 


End file.
